The following description relates to steering wheels and, more specifically, to a tray table for a steering wheel.
Vehicle steering wheels are typically mounted to an end of a steering shaft connected to a steering gear and road wheels. A driver operates the steering wheel to turn the road wheels by transmitting torque to the steering gear through the steering shaft. Alternatively, in a steer-by-wire system, a number of mechanical components between the steering wheel and the road wheels of the vehicle are replaced with electrical components such that the rotation of the steering wheel by a driver generates command signals for actuators to turn the road wheels. In either case, the driver manipulates the steering wheel.
If the vehicle is fitted with an autonomous driving assist steering (“ADAS”) system, the steering wheel need not be manipulated by a driver when the ADAS system is activated. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide additional uses for a vehicle steering wheel when not in use by a driver.